Fat Gravity
by PapaSuckMyAss
Summary: Fat Albert goes to U.A and cucks Deku. NTR.


Fat Gravity

Disclaimer: Everyone mentioned in this story is aged eighteen or above. The short story is a non-profit parody of the collective works in question and is intended for an adult audience. Reader discretion is advised.

Anything marked with * * * will contain NSFW content.

\- - - - - Intro

U.A.

The number one ranked high school for heroics and considered the top Hero Academy in Japan. To many, this school is an aspiration to become the hero, or heroine one wishes to be. To some, it is a place where they hope to accomplish their personal goals. To others... well. To others, their motivations are, to say the very least, "unique."

Nevertheless, the reason for wanting to come to U.A, the school remains prestigious in the eyes of some due to boasting the highest heroics in all of Japan. Getting in will result in an experience that will last a lifetime, an experience that can change the lives it touches. Not all experiences are pleasant ones. Izuku Midoriya or known by his hero name: Deku, will soon have one of these unpleasant experiences.

From the moment he laid eyes on her, Izuku's heart fluttered, and the feeling of young love soon rooted itself inside his heart. Whenever he sees her, hears her, or talks to her, those same feelings come back to him. Yes, the girl with the cute rosy cheeks, brown hair, and happy go-getting smile, who mastered the zero-gravity quirk somehow made Izuku's heart float in the air. The girl's name was Ochaco Uraraka, and today was the day that Midoriya was going to confess his feelings to her.

SLAM!

A hand firmly smacked the front of Midoriya's desk. Midoriya let out a yelp as he looked up to the glaring Aizawa.

"If I have to stay awake, then so do you, Midoriya."

Blushing from embarrassment as the majority of the class stared at him, Izuku, recoiled into his seat as the callous homeroom teacher continued on his lecture.

After a handful of hours past on by, the school day was over.

Uraraka waited by the school's corner, waiting for Izuku. On her end, she had a slight crush on Midoriya. His never give up attitude, his tenacity despite lacking a quirk; they were all things she grew to respect him for. That respect, however, would later turn to the feelings she had now, a simple crush.

Ochaco lets out a sigh as Midoriya showed no signs of showing up. Defeated, she began to turn away before she saw the green-haired boy exiting the building. His face was drooping down as if he were depressed. Taking this chance to confirm her suspicions on something on her mind, Ochaco went up to her Deku.

"Deku!"

She stepped right in front of him, blocking his original path. She leaned slightly in as she radiated her usual smile.

"Too close! Too close...!" Midoriya thought to himself. His face immediately turned beet red as he turned his head to the side.

"O-oh. Hi Ochaco...! W-what brings you here?"

"I actually waited for you to show up. I thought you might have left, but I wanted to check in on you."

Deku's heart skipped a beat. She waited for him!? His heart was ready to erupt from his chest from such a small kind gesture.

"Check in on m-me?"

"Yeah, you've been acting off all day! Is everything okay?"

Deku gulped, unable to meet her eyes.

"Yeah! Totally fine. Everything is okay!"

Uraraka stepped back a bit; her face went from happy to worried.

"You know, if something is bugging you, Deku, you can always talk to me."

"Really...?"

She smiled once more.

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Y-yeah...friends..."

Deku's voice trailed off, his face dampening again.

"Deku...?"

"Huh?"

He forced a smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Ochaco, I kind of dozed off. Haha!"

"Oh, don't give me that! Something is clearly bugging you!"

"Well..."

"D-do you not want to talk to me about it?"

"N-no, it's not that um..."

Uraraka spots a wooden bench by a wall.

"Can we sit and talk over there about it," she asks while pointing.

"Yeah, we can do that."

An awkward silence befalls the two as they made their way to their seats. As Midoriya looked down at the grass beneath his feet, a gentle breeze passed by. It was finally Ochaco that broke the silence.

"I don't have anything to do today. We can sit here for as long as you need Deku. Until you're ready to talk, that is."

"Thanks."

The previously mentioned awkward silence became one of comfort.

"W-w-wellll, you see, um."

Ochaco looked at Midoriya, who was stammering harshly. His face was turning back to its usual red.

"S-sorry."

"It's fine. Is it something bad? If it is, then I don't mean to be nosy. I am just worried."

"W-well, the truth is, uh...well, I am in love, I guess."

The sound of glass breaking echoed inside Ochaco's head. In truth, she got upset hearing the news, but she gritted her teeth and smiled, only responding with:

"Oh, that's so awesome! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Um..."

"Ah, sorry, I shouldn't pry."

"It's okay."

Midoriya shifted in his seat, as his friend turned her face to the ground.

"Well, if you're nervous about asking her out, I'd say just go for it."

"Huh?"

"That's what you're worried about, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Deku let out a long sigh as he got up. He was shaking from his nerves as he locked eyes with his classmate. Uraraka jumped slightly in her seat from his sudden movement.

"What happened, Deku?"

"You told me I should go for it, right?"

"Yeah."

"W-well. I l-l-l..."

Deku started sweating profusely as the brown-haired girl continued gazing up at him.

"I..."

"Deku?"

"I...I...kinda..."

"De-"

"I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Deku felt his anxiety exit his body as soon as he said that. However, it was quickly met with a new feeling of torture as Uraraka stared at him. Finally, the very few seconds that felt like minutes to Deku were rewarded as she jumped off her seat to hug him.

"I LIKE YOU TOO!"

"R-R-Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Oh, wow, that makes me...makes me so happy!"

Deku jumps in the air with a massive smile on his face.

"Ah, but Deku. Um."

"What is it?"

"I do want us to be an item, but I need to prioritize being a hero first."

"That's fine. I don't want to stop you from achieving your dreams."

"Thank you, Deku."

"But um, are we..."

Uraraka hugs Deku to his pleasant surprise.

"Kinda."

"Either way, I am happy, Ochaco. I'll try even harder for us now!"

The two stayed in their embrace for a while longer, before finally heading out. Euphoria was filled in Izuku's being as his smile did not fade for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, in a small town in North Philadelphia...

"Man, do you really gotta go, Al," Mushmouth asked sadly.

Fat Albert looked at all his companions, some were teary-eyed, and Dumb Donald himself was sobbing silently. Fat Albert got scouted by a U.A instructor a couple of weeks ago. During the time preparing to leave on his new journey, he and the Junkyard Gang made it an effort to hang out with each other as much as possible. From doing goofy antics, from playing basketball, and just having nights full of conversations, it was only till now that time has caught up where Fat Albert had to leave. Fat Albert lifted his cases full of belongings, each case as big as his short friend Russell.

"Sorry Guys," Fat Albert calmly said. His expression was somewhat depressed. "But, if I have the powuh to help uthuhs in need, then I shoul' be out there doin' somethins 'bout it."

"We just hope you stay safe, Fat Albert," said Weird Harold.

"Hey, I'll come back n' visit ya guys. I promise."

"Call us and tell us bout the chicks ovuh' there Al," jeered in Bucky.

The gang laughed as Fat Albert, and they all closed in for a group hug. Countless adventures were had with the group of friends, and Fat Albert's wisdom has helped his friends who were in need. Even without his quirk, Albert's extraordinary power of gently guiding others was an ability within itself. One that his friends and family were grateful for and one nobody can take away.

"You'ze all remembuh now, no matter what, we're friends no matter how far we split from each othuh. I'mma miss you guys."

"We're gonna miss you to Albert," the young men said.

Fat Albert finally stepped back from the brotherhood's embrace. A long sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the bus that was preparing to take him to the airport.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. You'z all take cares of yourselves now, 'kay? And help each othuh out too!"

"We will Fat Albert!"

"Then I guess I can go withouts havin' to worry 'bout ya'll then. I love yuh guys."

As Fat Albert stepped in the bus and took his seat, he saw his friends waving bye to him. Tears and forced smiles were worn on their faces as they saw their role model and closest friend leaving for good. Fat Albert waved bye back. His heart was heavy, but he knew going to U.A would allow him to help potentially thousands and thousands of people. That's the kind of man Albert is. He is the type to put his needs and wants behind just to help out a stranger.

"Man," Fat Albert thought to himself, "If I knew I had some sort of powuh from thuh start, then I coulda' done so much more for my communitay. I hope this U.A can help me find my purpose. Hey hey hey. Well ther's no time like the present as pa would say."

Fat Albert continues staring outside the window from bus, lost in thought.

After a couple of hours passed, Fat Albert arrived at the airport.

Urgently he ran to a nearby restroom leaving his bags behind by the entrance. As he got out after a while, a look of surprise hit Albert.

"Where'd muh bags go?"

Albert looked around frantically in the sea of people. The fact that someone was able to take two massive bags of belongings was baffling to Albert. Was there another person with a quirk like him? He still has his airport ticket in hand, and his flight was to set in twelve minutes.

"Darn it. If I can't find muh bags thens I'll have nothin' when I gets to that school."

Fat Albert spotted an elderly man sitting across from the entrance of the restrooms.

"Excuse me, sir, have you seen anyone takin' some big ol' bags that were right by there?"

"S-sorry...youngster. I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're talkin' 'bout."

"S'all good, thanks for the help anyways."

The gentle giant continued asking for people while also frantically looking at the clock. After asking around a dozen bystanders, Fat Albert hesitated.

"Well. If I don't got muh bags...then I guess I'll's has to deal with that laters."

He made his way to the designated plane.

"Bags sir," asked the ticket checker.

"I's don't got any...not anymore that is."

"Unfortunate. Well please do make yourself to your seat."

Fat Albert made his way to his designated seat.

First class, and a movie player with headphones.

"Wow, I's never seen a movie player on a seat before," he said excitedly.

As he leaned back into his seat, Fat Albert closes his eyes as his plane made its way to Japan.

Fat Albert got off the plane. As he walked off, the aircraft bounced a bit from the extra cargo it was holding on the front. Unknown to Albert, the pilots were worried the plane was going to snap in half any given moment. As the Philly boy walked passed the ticket stations, a man wearing a ragged black outfit with an unkempt appearance of both messy and facial hair walked up to him.

"So. You must be Albert Jackson," Aizawa said calmly.

"Uh, Ya. Who are you?"

"And they couldn't even bother to tell you...Why did they send me of all people to escort you?"

Aizawa shook his head as he planted his hand on his forehead, visibly annoyed.

"I tried to wait in my bag, but these people just trample over everything," he looked back at Albert, "Anyways, I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher."

"Nice to meet ya."

Fat Albert reached his hand out, preparing for a usual proper greeting.

"Yeah, let's not get too comfortable."

Aizawa looks behind Albert as the latter put his hand back to his sides.

"You didn't bring bags?"

"Truth be told, I gots robbed back in duh airport in Philly."

The homeroom teacher let out a sigh.

"That sucks. Well, I'll let the school know. Let's get going."

The two began to walk outside.

"Sounds good. Sorry if I kept ya waitin'."

"You can't control the plane's speed. It's whatever. Do you got any questions?"

"Not any at the moment. I thinks I'll be able to find some stuff to do later."

"You have a curfew."

"Oh, I sees."

"Any other questions?"

"Is there a place I cans go get a bite to eat?"

"Cafeteria. Sundays are free for you."

"Saturdays ar-"

"We don't have Saturdays off."

"Oh."

"Any other questions?"

"I think I'm good for now."

"All right."

After seeing the beauty of the outdoors, Albert's eyes lit up with curiosity. This was not like the slums back where he lived.

"You can sightsee later. I want to get going."

Aizawa gets in a limo that has been waiting for him, as Albert makes his way to the back.

"This place sure ain't no Philly, and I'll say that, hey."

Aizawa sits across from Albert as the seats in the Limo were lined like couches. One in the front and the other in the back. It was until Aizawa glared at Albert for a moment and spoke that caught Albert's usual joy short.

"Listen closely, Mister Jackson."

"Just call me Fat Albert, Jackson is uh...weird to hear."

"All right. Fat Albert. Strange...you already have a hero name picked out..."

"Huh?"

"Like I was saying, I don't have any data about you. I thought they could have at least informed me some modicum of information with the new student I was supposed to pick up. From what I gathered just from watching you, I can't even tell if you have a quirk..."

"Just like another certain problem, child," Aizawa quickly thought to himself.

"So I'll be blunt as to say this. I don't see potential with you here. I am sorry to hear that your bags were stolen, but before anything else happens, you should best go on home before you seriously screw yourself over."

Fat Albert looked at the cold eyes of his new teacher.

"You'z really think that?"

"Yeah. I do."

Fat Albert shook his head and frowned. Collecting his thoughts, he spoke calmly.

"Longs time ago. I had someone who would never have given a pal of mine a chance because of the way he looked. I has friends that have labels on em like being called dumb or weird, but those labels don't make the person who they are. And time and time again they prove people wrong about em. I may not look special to you, and even if I can't prove it to ya, that I have potential in your eyes, there's a reason I'm here. I hope soon that you can realize it because I don't want to have bad blood with you."

"It'll be wrong of me to leave you walking on a path for a dream that might end up crumbling. That's why I'm telling you this."

"I might not be like them superheroes I sees on T.V, but if I can help uthuhs be inspired or makin' em feel better by talkin' then that'll satisfy me enough. 'Sides, any dream can come true. I seen runners without legs, artists without sight, a boxer without arms, and so on. People dream for a reason, and who are we to tell em no?"

Aizawa leaned back in his seat with a slightly annoyed expression.

"All right, Albert. We'll see what happens then."

"I hope that you can sees it soon Teach."

"Yeah. Same here."

\- - - - Act I

"Man, I have no clue where I's needs to be goin," Fat Albert said worriedly.

Arriving at the entrance of the school, the Philly boy wandered through the army of students. He was utterly lost as he didn't get any previous instructions on where to go for his homeroom. Fat Albert looked really out of place to many of the students, and it was easy to see he was new...and the fact he was still wearing his signature red sweater.

"This really blows. I'mma be late on my first day-day-day, and that won't be any good, hey hey hey. But if you's do'ne know, you gottsa ask someone."

After coming to the realization of the predicament he was in, and how to avoid it by simply asking, Fat Albert stopped a passing student.

"Hey, uh, excuse me."

The little grape looking boy shook violently as the man towering over him spoke down to him.

"L-listen! I DON'T HAVE MUCH, IF-"

"Woah, Woah, relax lil' buddy, I ain't gunna hurt ya, I jus' need to know where my class is at? You get me?"

"H-huh?"

"Yeah, I's been lost this whole time."

"Well what class are you in?"

"Class 1-A."

"Oh then you're with me then. My name is Mineta."

"Oh cool, name is Fat Albert."

Fat Albert shook the small grape-like boy's hand.

"Fat Albert? Is that your hero name?"

"Huh? I thinks Teach asked me that too. My pals back at Philly would call me that. Just a nickname."

"Well, if that's what you want me to call you, then okay! Let's get going, Fat Albert!"

"Thanks Min..e..ta?"

"Mineta, Min. Et. A."

"Mineta. All rights. I got it."

From behind the door, Fat Albert and his new little buddy Mineta heard a commotion coming from the classroom. Mineta pushed the door open and was greeted with an immediate serious call out.

"MISTER MINORU MENETA!"

A muscular young man with glasses and short blue hair aggressively walked towards the two — no sign of stopping his incoming scolding to the timid grape who was now hiding behind Fat Albert.

"This marks the third time this week in a row that you barely arrived on time before the class has begun! If you continue this, you will end up being late, and consequences will be had!"

The lecturer, known as Tenya Iida, shifted his glance to Fat Albert, ignoring his fellow classmates giggling in the back.

"And more importantly, who are you?!"

"Uh, I'm Fat Albert."

Some of Class 1-A laughed at the mistaken retort.

"Fat Albert, you say? I have never seen you in the records, let alone in public."

Iida strokes his chin as if he was pondering, before making a strange hand gesture.

"Are you perhaps our new transfer student?"

"Yeah, Yeah!"

"Hm," Iida strokes his chin before pointing at Fat Albert's body, "Then why aren't you in uniform!?"

"Uniform? Uh, I didn't gets any."

"I see. I will inform our-"

"Albert."

Aizawa emerged from a sleeping bagging seemingly out of nowhere.

"Aizawa-Sensei!"

"Teach, good mornin'."

"I took the liberty of getting your uniform prepared. Just make sure you switch into it next period."

He handed a bundled sort of clothes to him.

"Thanks Teach. I's appreciate it!"

Aizawa simply nodded and looked around the classroom.

"I see. Koda is still injured so he won't be attending for the next two weeks," he thought to himself.

The homeroom teacher cleared his throat, and pointed at an empty desk next to a black-bird headed student.

"You'll be sitting by Tokoyami for a while. Until I can get you a desk."

Mineta walked by Albert to avoid the attention of Iida, before finally safely retreating to his seat. As Albert sat down, he looked at his nearby desk buddy. The young hero named Tokoyami paid him no mind and simply kept staring at the front of the room with his raven-like head.

"Hey man," Albert whispered, "Us bruthuhs gots to stick close togethuh amirite?"

Albert extended his fist for a fist-bump, but Tokoyami simply stared at it, before just blatantly ignoring Fat Albert all together. Albert simply sighed in defeat before Aizawa began his lessons.

The students of class 1-A began to exit the class as soon as the lecture was over for the day. Deku and Uraraka both hurried off with lunches in their hands, and some students gathered their own. Fat Albert got up and headed towards the exit before being stopped by his homeroom teacher's leg.

"Albert."

"What's goin on, Teach? Can I help you out with somethin?"

"I got caught up with our talk yesterday that it slipped my mind to mention to you that I need to evaluate somethings for you."

"Like a test?"

"Yeah. Just a progress check."

The homeroom teacher yawned and looked outside.

"When you're ready, follow me outside."

"Okay, Teach."

"Albert."

Aizawa tossed a blue uniform to his new transfer student. Said uniform was large, dark blue, and had some white stripes with red outlines on the shoulder — the usual gym uniform for U.A.

"Put that on."

Albert did as he was told, and after coming out from a nearby restroom, he came out wearing the uniform.

"Hey Hey Hey, this blue is okay!"

"I want to see how far you can throw this ball."

Aizawa hands Albert a decently sized ball that can fit the entirety of someone's palm. The teacher then looks up at Fat Albert.

"Your assignment is to toss this ball as far as you can."

"Uh, sure I can do that. May I ask what for?"

"This is a simple evaluation all students had on their first day here. Since you started in the middle of a school year, it's best to get this out of the way."

"And for me to check if you even have what it takes to be a hero." Aizawa harshly thought.

"All right, Teach. You want me to toss this ball as far as I can then?"

"Yeah."

Fat Albert stepped to the area, Aizawa gestured at. Pulling out a tracking device from his pocket, the teacher readied himself to record the distance tossed.

"All right, throw it whenever you're ready."

Fat Albert eyed his surroundings, making sure the coast was clear. Back home at Philly, the boys and Al would play baseball on some dull afternoons. Even though they were far apart from each other, this scenario gave the uncalled leader a sense of happy nostalgia. It's only been one day from their goodbyes with each other, but he wished they were still with him. Yet his promise on working harder echoed in his memories. Just like a pitcher, Fat Albert tossed the baseball at such a high speed that the ball whizzed on by with a resounding "BOOM."

The homeroom teacher was in shock as his hair stood while his quirk was active. Eraserhead is what Aizawa's hero name is. His namesake comes from the fact he can prevent others from using their quirks by merely looking at them. However, this causes his eyes to turn red and dry out, and his hair stands as well. Yet. Right now, his hair standing on its end was for a different reason. It was just from sheer shock.

"Three-thousand, Three-hundred, forty-five meters. Bzt," a robotic voice told Aizawa.

"Mach ten?" Aizawa beamed a disturbing smile. "So he's a prodigy, I am guessing? Then what's his secret? His quirk?"

"Hey hey hey, I think that I threw it a bit too far away."

Aizawa snapped back to reality.

"All right. That'll be all."

"You sure that's all Teach?"

"Yeah. I am sure. Go get lunch now."

"Thank you. I guess I should look for Mineta..."

Fat Albert walked away as a dumbfounded Aizawa stood there. In the direction where Albert threw the ball, the cloud's above his throwing spot were cleaved perfectly in half.

"The kid might be as strong as the Big-Three..."

After eating alone in the cafeteria and ignoring the funny looks, Fat Albert looked desperately for his new little buddy within the building of U.A. He wandered from place to place, but to no avail.

"Now, where did that Mineta run off to?"

"Mineta? Ribbit."

A short slender young lady with notably large hands and frog-like features stopped in front of Albert. Said girl also had a finger pressed her mouth as she spoke.

"You must be the new guy, right?"

"Yeah, the name is Albert, but you can just call me Fat Albert."

"Fat Albert? It seems a little deprecating if you ask me."

"Huh? No is not like that. Jus' a nickname from my friends back at home."

"I see."

The green frog girl's derpy demeanor somehow reminded Albert of one of his close friends back at home.

"By the way, you said you were looking for Mineta?"

"Yeah, have you seens him?"

"Can't imagine why you'd want to hang out with someone like him."

"Huh? What makes you say that? He treated me well so far."

"He's a huge pervert. To the point of infamy. Ribbit."

Fat Albert remembers the last time he didn't heed the warning of a peer. It resulted in his gang back at home having to deal with a bully's harassment for days. Yet, Albert wasn't the type to discard people due to a character flaw. He'd go as far to help someone better themselves in the place of his well being.

"I don't thinks he's all that bad."

"He's not a bad person, but Albert, people might just get the wrong idea of you if you hang out with him. Like you being a pervert."

Albert realized what she was really concerned for.

"Oh. I sees it now. Thanks for warning me, uh..."

"My name is Asui, but you can just call me Tsu."

"Tsu. All right, thanks for heads up Tsu. I guess I'll just goes to the classroom now."

As Albert begins to pass by the short hero, Tsuyu tapped his arm to get his attention.

"You know Albert if you want, you can hang out with us. It'll help you get used to the school quicker.

"Woulds that be fine with your friends? I dun wanna make anyone feels uncomfortable or anythin'."

"It should be no problem. Ribbit."

"Thanks Tsu. I's appreciate you helpin' me out."

"Don't mention it. I have a feeling you would have done the same for anyone of us if we were back from where you're from."

The two then head to the roof where Deku and Uraraka were sitting and talking on a bleacher. The two were giggling over something and lightly blushing.

"Hello, you two."

"OH TSU," Deku startled, shouted while quickly distancing himself a bit from Uraraka. "Sorry. I didn't...we didn't see you guys there."

"We just got here. Ribbit."

Tsu looked at the two secret lovebirds, before placing a finger on her bottom lip.

"You two seem to be getting awfully chummy as of late."

Uraraka's and Deku's faces both colored themselves into a harsh red.

"I-I-It's not like that," Uraraka stammered. "We were just talking about um, something funny!"

"Yeah, something funny! Haha," Deku immediately said.

"Oh. I see. Ribbit."

Ochaco then looks behind Tsu to see the giant transfer student.

"Oh, Tsu, did you bring Albert from class?"

"Yeah, I did. He was lonely and was going to hang out with Mineta, so I spared him from that ordeal."

Albert stepped to Tsu's side.

"Hey Hey Hey, how's your guys' day?"

"It's wonderful so far Albert," Deku chimed in. "How do you like U.A so far?"

Fat Albert and Tsuyu both walked to the two, where they sat on the floor.

"Is not bad here. I think that everyone heah' has a good heart from what I's seen so far."

"Even Mineta?" Tsuyu asked.

"I don's really know him that well, but I guess I'll's see for myself how he is when I do."

"Wow, you're a really nice guy!" Deku exclaimed.

"Do you know your way around the school, Albert?" Asked Uraraka.

"Not really, but I'm learnin'."

"If you get lost, we can help you. Ribbit. Right?"

"Yeah!"

Fat Albert smiled. It's only been a day, but he's already made a couple of friends at U.A. Pretty soon he might be able to recapture the magic he had with the junkyard gang.

"Thanks, yuh guys, I appreciate it honestly."

"By the way, Albert. What's your quirk?" Tsu abruptly asked.

"I dunno yet."

"Huh," Ochaco surprisingly muttered. "You don't know your own quirk?"

"Not a clue. Back in Philly when I gots recruited to come here, I was told that I has potential and stuff."

Midoriya shifted in his seat a bit. He was kind of happy he met someone a tad bit similar to him. Was Albert quirkless like he once was? Or was he gifted by something else?

"I hope you can find out what it is if you do have one," Deku said with a smile. "We're glad to have you."

"Thanks man. I appreciate your guys' kind words."

"Who recruited you anyways? Do you know?"

"Oh it was-"

"Brown Hornet?"

Aizawa glanced over the papers he asked for from the U.A front office about his new transfer student. Brown Hornet, a once established and renowned hero that was equally as powerful as the strongest heroes in history. He retired many decades ago and starred in children's shows to inspire the youths to do the right things in life. On the battlefield, he and his team of two allies would decimate anyone in such a quick fashion that his fame spread. Foes that were global threats were brushed to the side from this man alone. Brown Hornet recognized Fat Albert's unique ability and saw potential in him to being a hero.

"Pure-Altruism. Interesting. So it's a mutation that awakens when someone is in need."

"What are the limits with this ability? Just having someone in need? Or is that just a stress needed to switch it on?" Aizawa stroked his chin as he thought to himself.

"This year is gonna be interesting, to say the least."

Fat Albert and his new friends stayed talking on the roof for a while longer. Lighthearted laughs were had as Fat Albert looked up to the sky. The image of the junkyard gang was in his mind, but now his new journey at U.A really begins.

\- - - - Act II

The weeks passed on by quickly for Fat Albert. After two weeks he was moved to the back of the classroom on a new desk with the arrival of the once injured Koda. The weeks then turned into months. Albert never got his belongings back, but what was important was the fact he made new friends. A lot of friends. His popularity due to his kindred and kind-hearted nature spread throughout the school. His wisdom was far beyond his years, and that only drew more people to him. He was a leader to his fellow students.

Due to the incident of losing his belongings, U.A provided Albert a room with some furniture to make up for his losses. Life was great. As Albert looked at his homeroom teacher, Aizawa, the Philly Boy quickly wrote down notes to help out some of his struggling classmates. He heard some commotion when most of his classmates swarmed his peer, Momo, for advice and offered to help them to lighten her load. Although Fat Albert wasn't ranked number one for the exams like his previously mentioned friend, he is ranked number two and is on the verge of taking Momo's spot.

"That'll conclude today. You're all dismissed."

Aizawa's voice echoed itself as if it were music to the student's ears. Tomorrow was Sunday, after all, a day off. As Albert got up from his chair, Momo walked up to his desk.

"Thank you for helping me by offering the others' help, Albert."

"Don't mention it Momo. Is duh least I can do for ya."

Momo simply smiled and walked out of the classroom to meet the others who were waiting for her.

"Man Albert, you're seriously manly ya know that?"

A redheaded student by the name of Eijiro boastfully said.

"Manly? How's that?"

"I noticed that you just help out others without ever breakin' a sweat. Even if it's like lifting a damn truck, you just do it. Seriously cool."

"Cool?" Mineta jeered, "I saw Albert. I saw how Momo was all over you right now. Aw man...the opportunities missed right there! Favors...a possible reward...ugh..."

"Come on now man, is not like dat yuh know? If she's doins her best to make this class the best it can be, then I needs to be doin the same thing. We'z a team here and we need to help each uthuh out."

The classmates who heard simply stared in awe of Albert's pure kindness.

"MISTER JACKSON," Tenya walked towards the Philly boy in his usual professional walk, "I find your entire demeanor and outlook truly inspiring. With that said, I am also in fear of falling behind in my studies and leadership. May you help me? I would like to learn from your example."

"Sure thing, man. I wouldn mind if anyone else would likes tuh come y'know?"

"Truly inspiring."

Tokoyami passed by Albert but stopped in place. After glancing at the transfer student, the raven-headed hero closed his eye and smirked, raising his fist. Albert bumped fists with him with a smile and a grunt, signaling to the shadowy hero his comradery. After that exchange, Tokoyami exited the room.

"So, anyone else wanna come then?"

Albert looked around at the study group that was to be had. So far, only five. The tail quirked hero, Mashirao, Mineta, Tenya, Eijiro, and Mineta's other perverted friend, Denki.

"Hey Al," a girl with a slanted dark blue hime-cut, and long ear jacked ears called out casually. "Momo is gonna be helping out her group with literature related things. Um."

"Wuz wrong Kyoka?"

"Judging from the guys here, it's probably all math-related, right?"

"Seems like it. Is thats what you strugglin' with?"

"Yeah."

"Then come on board. We'll help each uthuhs out."

Mineta and Denki both raised their fists to each other and smiled perversely. Their eyes to each other were enough to communicate what they were saying to each other. "A girl in the study group. Heehee."

Sensing their perverse thoughts, Kyoka lunged her ear jacks into their ears and electrocuted them.

"Hey, now you two. Best behave, or you won't be gettin' any of the snacks I got us."

Albert looked at his six peers.

"So where's you wanna go?"

"Actually, let's do it at your place," Eijiro said excitedly.

"My room?"

"Never seen your room before Albert," Mineta also said.

"Is you all comfortable with that?"

They all nodded.

"Hey Hey Hey, for me that's okay. Less go."

Albert opened his dorm room, where half the group excitedly rushed into. A somewhat bland room with a green bed cover, bookshelves, and other furniture was all was to be seen. There were some particularly interesting objects though. An old-T.V and a large stand microphone were seen by each other. Kyoka looked at the mic.

"You sing, Al?"

"Back at home, I'd used to do some band stuff with duh guys."

"You were in a band, Albert?" asked Eijiro.

"Mostly juss for fun.."

Mineta and Denki looked around the room, with them alternating between checking under the bed and bookshelves. Tenya caught eye of this and promptly began to scold them.

"Have some shame, you two. This isn't your room, and it's a breach of privacy."

"Well less crack the books now. We'z don' wanna waste any time."

Deku and Uraraka were standing outside by a tree. The cloudless skies and the warm weather was one that can compare to true peace. The two have been seeing each other for a while now, but no actual physical romance besides hugging has been crossed. Maybe it was just the way the two were wired to be? Uraraka pulled on Deku's shirt and was met with the usual shy redfaced boy she started to crush on.

"Y-yes? What is it, Ochaco?"

"Everyone is out studying today, Momo and Albert, and all them."

"Yeah, you're right. Did you want to join them?"

"Well, it's a bit too late for that, I think."

"We can always ask!"

"I am struggling with some math honestly, haha." The gravity-girl rubbed the back of her neck in shame. "Aren't you good at it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, can we study in my room? I think I am going to fail."

Deku sensed the urgency in her voice, but...

"GO TO HER ROOM? ALONE? WHILE WE'RE IN A WEIRD RELATIONSHIP? ISN'T THIS TOO EARLY?"

"U-U-UMM..."

"What's wrong?"

"W-What kind of math is it?"

"It's the equations for finding the force of things."

Deku swallowed.

"O-Oh...I see. Um. When did you want to do it? I actually um...need to do things...?"

"I see," Uraraka looked down a bit disappointed. "Sorry, Deku. I didn't mean to intrude or anything for your plans."

Noticing the slight depression in her eyes, Deku immediately felt a bit guilty for lying.

"Ah. It's not like that. Um. I just remembered I had some errands to do."

"It's fine. I'll probably get Momo to help me."

"Sorry, Uraraka."

"It's okay! I totally understand how it goes. Like when we wanna do things, but then other things were planned and those things get in the way of doing what you-"

Uraraka turned red-faced as she ran out of air from her lungs.

"Ah. Sorry. I rambled on a bit. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Ah. I am... I'm sorry again, Ochaco."

"No need to apologize. If I were busy, you'd understand too, right?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"All right, Deku. Well. I'll head off now. See ya!"

"The sandwiches were really tasty!" exclaimed Mashirao.

"Hey Hey Hey, glad to hear that's whatchu say." Said, Fat Albert.

"Man Albert. You're smart. Strong. A good cook! And you're seriously manly!"

"Careful now," Kyoka said coolly, "if you keep gushing about Al like that, it'll sound like you have a crush on him."

"What!? No way!"

"I, for one, am grateful for you taking your time and day for helping us, Jackson." Tenya shifted his glasses. "It's easy to see why you're ranked the number two for the exams here."

"Hey, man. I'd help yuh guys anytime. That's what friends do."

"Well, then. I am going to excuse myself. Today has been rather productive."

"Yeah, I guess we'll follow suit," said Eijiro.

One by one, after leaving their thanks, the group of students exited Albert's room.

"Man. I hopes that I was able to actually helps em out."

Albert got up from his seat and proceeded to exit into the hallways. He saw a slightly glum Uraraka from the windows.

"Huh? Why is Ochaco lookin blue?"

Albert proceeded to rush outside to the seemingly sad girl.

As he got outside, Uraraka's eyes lit up as she saw the popular transfer student.

"Oh! Hey Albert!"

"Hey, Uraraka. I saws you from outside that window. I thought you looked kinda down. What's wrong?"

"Y-you...ran all the way outside just to see if I was feeling sad?"

"That's right. You guys are my pals, and I's don't wanna see any of you guys sad."

"That's really sweet of you. Well, truth be told," Uraraka suddenly clasped her hands together in front of her mouth, before releasing them. "Um, actually. I don't think it's something I can talk about."

"Huh? If it's buggin' yuh, I think we should talks about it."

"Well. I need help with some math..."

"Is that it? Hey hey hey, there's no shame. I'll lead the way."

"Actually, can we do it in my room? There's certain materials I have collected that needs to be reviewed, but I left them all in there...oops."

"Sounds fine to me. Lead the way!"

Uraraka entered the room with her visitor. Slightly messy, but a standard room one can imagine at a family's home was Urarka's room.

"Sorry for the mess."

"Hey, s'all good, reminds me of home."

Ochaco pulled out her books and binder and proceeded to take a seat as Albert did the same.

"All right, Ochaco. I don' like pryin' into people's business, but...we're alone now. So what's actually buggin' ya?"

Uraraka looked at Albert, then back down for a moment.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Fosho. Everythin' s'all safe with me."

"It's about Deku."

Fat Albert began to listen.

"Truth is we've been kind of seeing each other for the past few months, but nothing really has come of it. Like, the most we've done is hug, and I am grateful for everything he's done for me. He inspires me by never giving up, and by always pressing forward. I try to follow his example no matter what. But lately. I've felt like he's been not really um...I don't know the word for it, but it doesn't seem like we're both ready to be in a relationship? That sounds horrible, but..."

"I's known Midoriya for a while now. I thinks you gotta be patient with him. He's a really bashful guy, y'know? A little late bloomer for romance. If you's wanna make it work, then you's gotta also communicate with each other. That's the key to a healthy relationship y'know?"

"But how is this something I can bring up?"

"That's somethin' that you need to find out when's you with him. I am not as close as you two are with each uthuh, but, jus remembuh that Deku is a shy guy. He might be a bit slower with these things."

"I...think, I understand."

"Time will tell. You's juss gotta see it through if you wanna make it through. But what about you? What makes you feel like you ain't ready to be in a relationship, Ochaco?"

"I wanted to focus all my efforts into being a hero. I think I may have rushed into things too early with him..."

"Is it somethin' ya regret?"

"No. I think, I should tough it out."

"Sometimes, you gotta do the things that are best for yourself. Don't force things if you're not happy."

"I...yeah..."

"But hey, anythin' can work. And you can make it work if you really want it to. Just gotta be patient. Patience is key."

"Thanks, Albert, I think I feel a bit better now!"

"Thas what I like to hear. But you said you needed help with Math, right?"

"Yes! I wasn't kidding either, I asked Deku to help me, but he was busy."

"I see. Well, les' see what we can do."

The two began to see through the problems and equations. Every time Ochaco was stuck on a particular formula, Albert would guide her to find the solution on her own. After a while, a couple of hours passed, as the clock by Ochaco's bed demonstrated.

"Hey, Uraraka. I got a question for yuh if you don' mind that is."

"Yes?"

"What made ya wanna be a hero?"

Uraraka stopped writing and looked at Albert for a moment as she collected her thoughts. Maybe it was just due to the sheer wholesomeness of the young man that made people feel open with him that even Uraraka felt comfortable talking with him about personal issues. Either way, she knew Fat Albert wouldn't judge her.

"It's not impressive, but it's mostly because of money."

"Money?"

"Yeah, that's my main motivator to being a hero."

"I see. Well, may I says somethin'?"

"Yes...?"

"I don't think you're only in it for the money, not based off of what I knows about yuh. Guessin it's for somethin else?"

"Well. Yeah. I um. Didn't exactly grow up super fortunate. My family struggled, and I just want to be able to supply for them."

"I know how that is."

"You do?"

"I grew up in duh ghettos back in Philly. We had to make do with scraps or what little else we had. The only thing that kept us goin was our friends an' family. I'll tell you a lil' secret too. N' I jus realized it too because of ya."

Uraraka leaned in as he spoke.

"I cames here to help out everyone I can, but a part of me wants to be able to be successful that I can helps out my friends and family back at home. I think bonds like that are impressive Ochaco. And I knows that you will be a successful hero sooner than you thinks."

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it. I just am sayin' what I think."

"...You are cool like everyone says."

"I am juss' bein' me. Glad you think so though."

Uraraka smiled. After a moment of silence, Fat Albert began to get up.

"Well Ochaco, if you's ever need helps with anythin' I'll always be open."

"Thank you so much," Uraraka waved bye before suddenly getting up, "Actually wait!"

"What's up?"

"Deku is going to be busy tomorrow...um, would you like to hang out with me?"

"Sounds good. I'll come by in the mornin' after I do my exercise."

"Okay! See you tomorrow!"

"See ya."

\- - - - Act III

Doctor Atomiclear: a villain obsessed with the quirk, One for All, was rummaging through his underground lab for the past three decades. Age has finally caught up to him as he looked little more than a dried ashen husk of a corpse. Yet every day he breathes, he knows he is closer finding ways to reverse engineer the One for All quirk. His new invention was one that would prove to be the ultimate test. The "Allmighty Bomb" as he calls it. Despite the bomb being smaller than a basketball, it's designed to kill the strongest hero known to man. It is one that is so powerful that it can make Japan itself become the equivalent to the Mariana trench if it goes off without any proper protection. If Doctor Atomiclear can lure in the successor of One for All, and kill him by trapping him with his quirk along with his devices...then he will be able to test his hypothesis of nuclear fusion being correct. It'll serve as a base to reverse engineer more quirks, and then finally, he can reclaim his lost youth.

"How fortunate I am," his voice was crusty and hoarse, "to think that I will be able to hunt the child down with the quirk...All-Might has made this task far too easy."

The mentally unstable scientist looks at his monitor, where a young Midoriya is training by a junkyard. Surrounded by that one monitor was the series of events showing the history of the quirk being passed down. From Nana to All-Might, passing it down to Deku. The stalker had no shortage of research on his obsession.

"Soon, the fruit of my research will be rewarded. Soon," the Doctor said as he rubbed the monitor of Deku.

Fat Albert walked in his favorite red sweater with Ochaco in the mall. Although they were mostly just browsing, Fat Albert was excited to see the most popular mall in the city.

"You haven't left U.A much have you?"

"Nuh-uh, first time bein' here."

Ochaco was wearing her casual pink sweater and black shirt. She beamed a smile to her friend, and proceeded to enter more shops to browse in. Fat Albert looked around the stores, each new store to him was equally as exciting.

"You know Albert, it kind of looks like you've never been to a mall before?"

"I's only been in a couple, but never one this big. If I slows you down, let me know."

"Don't worry about that! Let's just keep checking things out."

"Sounds good to me."

As the day passed on quickly, the free sky from the window ceiling began to change hue. Fat Albert noticed and realized that his friend hasn't eaten anything since seeing her in the morning.

"Hey, Ochaco, it's gettin' late."

"Oh, hey, it is."

"Want to go get a bite to eat?"

"Huh? Ah," Ochaco looked flustered, "I'm fine. I am not hungry."

A rumbling sound was heard.

"Don't worry about payin' for it. I gotchu."

"You really don't have to..."

"Don't sweat it. I's been workin' this whole time in the school, and I don' really plan on savin' for anythin' at the moment. Less go get somethin'."

"Okay Albert. Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Fried Noodles and some other famous brand of coffee was what the two ended up getting. Although Albert was the one who ate the most, Uraraka was the one who felt happier than he did. The two walked back to the school, chatting about various topics.

"Hey Hey Hey, I just thought of something we can all play."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Back in Philly we would always do a sport or somethin'. Maybe we can all get the gang to do some games of Baseball or Basketball."

"Hey that sounds fun!"

"I thinks baseball might be more of a good team buildin' exercise as it'll involve most of the class. What do you think?"

"It'll be a good way for us to use our quirks for fun too!"

"Hey Hey Hey, not a bad idea I say!"

"This will be fun, we can plan for it on the next day off."

"Why don' we's both lead different teams of nine? It'll be fun to compete with each uthuh."

"YOU'RE ON!"

An unexpected flame ignited within Ochaco's eyes as she suddenly got her competitive side prodded at. Fat Albert was taken a bit aback by it truthfully, but he suddenly found himself also wanting to win.

"All righ' sounds good to me. We can ask our classmates tomorruh durin' lunch."

"Sounds good!" She shouted with a thumbs up.

"Huh?" Fat Albert looked at his classmate's cheek that had a bit of leftover sauce from their lunch.

"What is it?"

"You's gots a little somthin somethin on your cheek there Ochaco."

"Huh?"

Uraraka started to wipe her face with a pocket napkin but kept missing her mark.

"Let me get it for yuh."

Albert placed his hand on her cheek and removed the stain. Immediately Uraraka blushed from the slight intimate moment. As soon as he removed the stain, he pulled his hand back.

"There's ya go."

"That was embarrassing...Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The two continued walking back as Uraraka placed her hand on her cheek, remembering the warmth of Albert's hand. As the two finally got back to U.A they parted ways after giving their farewells.

The next day.

"As usual that concludes today's lesson."

Aizawa sighed as his students began to pack up their things.

"Hey Teach," Fat Albert walked up to his smaller homeroom teacher.

"What is it?"

"We's gonna play Baseball on the next day off. You wanna come?"

Ochaco, who was passing by with Deku, looked at Albert and Aizawa with a shocked expression. Was he trying to recruit the teacher? That's no fair!

"Not interested."

Relief washed over the gravity-girl as soon as she heard that.

"What's up, Ochaco?" Asked Deku.

"I see. Sorry for buggin'."

"Yeah."

After going to the hallway, Fat Albert was met with both Ochaco and Deku.

"Awfully sneaky of you," Ochaco pointed at Albert, "Trying to recruit Mister Aizawa!?"

"Hey Hey Hey, juss asked if he wanted to play."

"Uh-huh..."

"Recruit Aizawa? What's going on?" The lost Deku asked.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, Deku! We're gonna play Baseball on Saturday! Want to join my team?"

"Baseball!? Sure!"

"All right, Albert, I got one teammate now!"

"Good on ya, I'll see who I-"

"I heard."

A familiar voice snuck itself into the conversation. Tokoyami moved off the wall he was leaning on and walked by the transfer student.

"You can count me in, Albert."

The two exchanged a fist bump. Homies.

"Well, I guess we's even then Ochaco."

"We're not gonna be even on Sunday!"

"Woah, Uraraka is really fired up!" Deku thought to himself in awe.

"We'll see 'bout that."

"Then we're gonna try to get a headstart! Let's go Deku!"

"Huh? What!?"

Deku was then dragged off in high speed by the eager Ochaco.

"I guess we shoulds be lookin' too."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Mezo looks like he'd wanna play."

"Good choice."

Mezo. A student that has side-swept white hair, a mask, and multiple arms. He hasn't interacted much with Albert personally, but the two seemed to have mutual respect for each other. Maybe today would be the day that Albert can push their boundaries a bit and become friends?

"Baseball? Ribbit."

"Yeah, want to be on my team this Sunday!?"

Ochaco was basically cornering Tsuyu. The frog-girl was slightly being pressured, but she knew her friend meant well.

"Is it just you and Deku-Chan right now?"

"Yes."

"Sure. I guess I'll play."

Tsuyu looked at Ochaco, who has yet to move.

"Um. Can I go now?"

"Sorry!"

Ochaco grabbed Deku by the arm, looking for more peers to recruit.

"Slow down, Ochaco!"

"No way! We might miss some people out!"

"Who do you even have in mind?"

"MOMO!"

Momo taken aback from the running Uraraka, put her hands up in surrender, fearful of a collision.

"Y-yes?"

"Wanna play Baseball this Sunday?"

"Oh. Um. Well, you see," Momo started rubbing the back of her neck with a nervous laugh. "I kinda...already...joined...Albert's team. Sorry."

"Oh. I see."

"Maybe next time?"

"All right, but you better promise!"

"Okay, take care, you two!"

"Albert is a crafty one. How did he get to Momo so fast? Well, I guess this means we must be even in people right now. I have both Tsuyu and Deku..." Ochaco's head was full of thoughts, and she began to strategize. "I can ask Deku what he would do...but..."

"Everything okay, Ochaco?"

"Yeah, everything is fine! Haha."

"You sure? You looked a little lost in thought."

"Just trying to figure out who else we can get."

"What about Mashirao?"

"Ooh, he could do well! Let's go get him!"

"I am terribly sorry, Albert. I am torn between choosing you or the team Midoriya is in." Iida crossed his arms while closing his eyes. He was deep in thought, thinking over the decision.

"Hey man s'all good, but if you wants to play with us, juss lemme know, okay?"

"I will. Although I might be more inclined to join the other team seeing you already have a large number of teammates."

"Makes sense to me. Thanks Iida."

Fat Albert walks to his pal Tokoyami.

"What now?"

"We already's gots eight people. I'll probably ask Mineta."

"Mineta? Why?"

"Why not?

"A strange pick. I won't object to it, but...well, he'll behave with you around."

"Everyone has flaws. Mineta might not be the most behaved guy in dis school, but the fact he still tryna be a hero is somethin' to remember. Regardless of duh reason, he's doin' somethin' right for the world."

"I see."

Tokoyami sighed and placed his hand on Albert's shoulder.

"You're a great person Albert. I guess that's why everyone looks up to you."

He displaces his hand back to his own sides.

"Thanks, man. Truth is, I juss be me you know?"

"Let's get going."

"Yeah."

The week past slowly. Every passing day leading up to the anticipated Sunday was driving some of the students with eagerness. Albert even put the stakes up by offering to pay the winning team a visit to an all you can eat pizza place. Aizawa must have caught wind of his student's ferocity as of late because even he's been finding himself to feel more energized than usual. After being dismissed for their Saturday, both Deku and Ochaco went up to Albert, who was talking to his teammates.

"What's up yuh two?"

"You good to go tomorrow?"

"Yes m'am. I'z got my nine ready to go, what about you?"

"Same here!"

"I tried getting Bakugo to come, but..." Deku shyly said.

"I'M FUCKING BUSY." Were the words shouted to Deku when he asked.

"Well, he said he was busy, haha." Deku laughed.

"Dat's a shame. I was hopin' he can come."

"Todoroki didn't want to play either, but we're happy with who we got."

"So we should be good for tommoruh right?"

"Yep. We were just checking with you!" Ochaco beamed a smile.

"Sounds good. All rights." Albert got out of his seat and looked at his classmates. "Less get goin'. We'z gottsa plan our lineup."

"See you tomorrow!"

Albert nodded. Aizawa stared at his class, leaving his room as he sucked down a juice box. "Maybe I'll drop by to watch..."

The day finally arrived. After hours of strategizing from both sides, Albert and Ochaco met on the field and wished each other luck before deciding who gets to pitch first. The same flames of competition reignited themselves within her eyes as soon as she got back to her team. Izuku, Ojiro, Mina, Yuga, Sero, Iida, Toru, and Tsuyu.

Meanwhile, Albert looked at his team. Tokoyami, Denki, Mineta, Eijiro, Momo, Kyoka, and Mezo. Including themselves, both groups were of nine.

"I guess I'lls be the one pitchin'." Albert announced.

"However, we should be wary of Uraraka," Momo added in. "Her quirk puts her in a bigger advantage for this game compared to the rest of ours."

"If anything, she'll probs be their fourth batter then." Kyoka speculated.

"Well, we'll see if Albert even lets them get to their fourth. All right, let's get to our positions." Tokoyami said.

Deku was sitting on the bleacher, looking at his teammates as he kicked his legs back and forth.

"What do you think they were talking about," asked a floating pair of clothes.

"Probably just recapping their game plan, Toru." Answered Deku.

"Don't be too dazzled by me, Albert! I know I look amazing today." Teased the fabulous blonde pretty boy named Yuga.

Albert narrowed his eyes, analyzing his opponent's stance.

"Well-"

"Strike one!"

"HUHHHH?" All of Ochaco's team yelled.

"I didn't even see the ball whizz on by!" Yuga nervously thought to himself.

"Remember to keeps your eye on the ball now."

A bird-like shadow tossed Albert back the ball. Yuga focused on the ball.

"Strike two!"

"Huh," Yuga stammered, "What's going on!? Is that your quirk?"

"Nah. I used to play Baseball back at home. I was the main pitcher. Juss' gots a lot of practice."

Yuga grunted and proceeded to do a bunt. Holding back his strength as not to potentially hurt him, Albert tossed the ball. A resounding "CLUNK" echoed, and the fabulous man began to run. Tokoyami quickly grabbed the ball via his shadow and threw it to Momo, who was on first base.

"Safe!"

"Hm hm!"

"Hey Hey Hey, not bad, you got to bay-bay-base."

Iida stepped up to the plate.

"Well, Albert let's-"

"Huh?"

"What's going on!?"

The sky without any warning darkened as dozens upon dozen of robotic monstrosities fell from the sky. Each robot was draconic in design, standing eight feet tall, and had an atom insignia marked on their eyes. If anything, they resembled a specific famous Japanese nuclear monster's mecha counterpart. The students all immediately leaped into action. One of the robots foolish enough to land in front of the Philly boy was quickly destroyed as a baseball shot through its head.

"Who are these guys!?" Shouted Midoriya.

Iida using a flurry of fluid movements, was holding one back.

"No idea, but certainly doesn't look like something from U.A."

One of the robots somehow snuck and grabbed Mineta from behind and began to fly away.

"AH, SOMEONE!" The little grape boy shouted.

As on cue, a pair of bandages destroyed the machine and caught the falling Mineta.

"Mister Aizawa!" Shouted Deku.

"I'll have no tolerance for anyone attacking my students." The homeroom teacher said to a robot, hoping the person on the other side got the message. "Albert!"

"What is it, Teach?"

"Don't hold back. We don't know what they're after or if their intent is to kill."

"I gots it."

Albert cracked his knuckles, causing a sudden gust of wind to bellow out. Immediately he grabbed a robot from the head and crushed it like a ball of paper. Said ball was tossed at another menace so hard that it cleanly went through, piercing straight into another one. Three went down in only a couple seconds flat.

"Amazing..." Muttered Iida and Deku.

Fat Albert looked around at his peers who were struggling. Using his advanced fighting techniques in martial arts passed down from Brown Hornet, the Philly hero quickly dispatched another five before anyone could even blink. He looked around to see how many remained. Not much left, only seven. Aizawa was able to take down another one, while the class of 1-A worked together to demolish one. Momo was able to deduce that each robot was made out of titanium. With that information, some heroes adjusted the level of force to compensate for breaking through. For Albert, however...

These were just toys to him. Another robot was quickly destroyed by the grasp of his hand. He looked around once more and saw that the commotion was dying down. Only one left. The robot began to fly away, using its jetpack on its back.

"Hey Hey Hey, you ain't gettin' away!"

Fat Albert punched at the direction of the airborne target. Shooting from the back of his knuckles, a fireball appeared and destroyed its target.

THUD.

"A-Amazing Albert!" Deku cheered. "I didn't know you can control fire!"

"I can't..."

"Huh?"

The truth was that Fat Albert punched the air around him so hard that it ignited the oxygen around his fist, that he was able to push it forward as a projectile.

"Nicely done, Albert. I guess this can show your classmates why you're part of the Big Four now," Aizawa said.

"Teach...What's goin' on?"

"I don't know. We're going to need to investigate this incident." He looked around the debris. "Fortunately, you were able to take care of your classmates for the most part. So much for your little game, eh?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you okay, Albert?" Ochaco asked.

"I'm fine, are any of you hurt?" Albert worriedly asked.

Seeing if his classmates were fine, Albert had a sigh of relief to see nobody truly injured.

"Good..." Albert looked at Uraraka. "Sorry, we couldn't play our game today."

"I don't think anyone could have expected a robot attack."

"I'lls make it up to you guys," Albert said as he looked at his classmates who were exhausted. "Let's all go get some pizza. Bills on me."

That seemed to lift the mood a bit as the big hero led the way.

Staring at his monitor in pure disbelief, sat Doctor Atomiclear.

"I accounted for Eraserhead, but...this? What is this outlier!?"

He began to chuckle to himself.

"No matter. If the plan goes correctly, they'll find this base, and I'll have what I want. Yes...tomorrow..."

\- - - - Act I̷̢̛̛͓̟̖̯̳͔̓͆͆̑͆̆͒̚͘͜͝͠I̸͖̼̗̱̊̔́̈͗́͋̊II

Fat Albert sat in a blank empty white room with Aizawa alone. The eerie silence of the situation they uncovered was grave. Due to a technological genius being in the support staff for heroes, they were able to pinpoint the exact location and lab of the machines that invaded the day before. However...

"It's obviously a trap."

The person responsible for sending the robots allowed complete access to their cameras. The bomb they were able to see was what the real issue was. Something that can erase an entire country was, indeed, heart sinking. As calm and collected as he seemed, even the homeroom teacher was stressed out.

"All Might and Mirio are out of the picture..."

"What do you thinks we should do 'bout this?"

"Well. I am waiting for the others to show up, but..." Aizawa sighed. "Doesn't look like it. They might be trying to figure out things on their own as well. Wouldn't put it past them."

"I's say I should go an' investigate the whole thing."

"No. Too risky."

"Then why don' we's make a small team an' go togethuh?"

"I don't want to put my student's lives on the line."

"I gets ya...but..."

"What is it?"

"We're runnin' out of choices."

"Albert. Keep this confidential. Understand?"

"You got it safe with me."

"Let's head back to class."

The entire day was filled with anxiety. It passed on as usual, but the elephant made itself very visible in the room. The school day ended without a hitch, but some of the students were on edge about the whole situation from yesterday. The school itself was in a state of mild chaos as news quickly spread. Yet some still kept trying to keep the mood light by offering distractions.

"Geez Albert," Eijiro said as he nervously chuckled, "I didn't know you were that strong. Seriously, how much manlier can you get?"

"If you practice enough ery' day, you might just end up bein' stronger or as strong as me. I knows you got it in ya."

"Man you're gonna make me blush."

Fat Albert exchanged his farewells with some of his classmates, before going back to his room for the day.

"Man..."

He grabbed a picture that his mother sent him of Albert and the Junkyard gang.

"I miss ya guys..."

Ruining his thoughts, a couple of knocks resonated from Albert's door. Getting up, he opened it.

"Hey Albert, we're not interrupting anything are we?"

Ochaco and Deku were at the front of the door.

"Oh nah, nah, come on in."

The two sat down by his small table.

"Wuz up yuh guys?"

"Well we kinda overheard what happened this morning." Deku said shamefully.

"Whatcha hear?"

"The whole bomb thing Albert." Uraraka said.

"I promised to keep that a secret, so can you guys pretend you didn' hear nuthin?"

"How can we pretend not to hear something like that!?" Ochaco yelled.

"Albert...that's a really heavy burden you and Mister Aizawa have..."

"Yeah..."

"I wanted to check up on you since I felt like you were going to do something crazy..." Uraraka confessed.

Deku nodded in agreement.

"I...guess you guys knows me better than uthuhs here, huh?"

"You don't have to do it alone."

"Huh?"

"That's right! Let's do this together!"

"Y-you guys...I don't want yuh both to get in trouble cuz of duh dumb thing I finna do."

"We're in this together, Albert."

"All right. Let's do's this at night then..."

Both of his classmates grunted in understanding.

The sky's stars blanketed the night. It was silent.

Fat Albert opened his door and peered outside to see Ochaco and Deku already waiting. As Albert doesn't have a hero outfit yet, he equipped himself with his gym clothing. Yet...they felt as if they were being watched. Albert looked to the sides only to see a small shadow sneaking its way the hallways. He signaled to his companions of the possible danger. It was until they saw the balls on his head they knew precisely who it was.

Dressed for some odd reason in his hero uniform, sneaking around, was Mineta.

"Mineta...!" Whisper shouted, Ochaco.

"What...!?"

"What are you doing...!?"

"...What are you doing...?"

Albert grabbed Mineta gently. The small dwarf almost yelped, but covered his mouth.

"Hey...Mineta. I don't want you to do anythin' you don't wanna do, but can you help us...?"

"Albert...?" Ochaco asked in fear.

"...Uh...sure...? With what?"

"Juss, come with us, and I'll explain... Less go..."

The two snuck out and ran to the location of the lab that Albert knew about.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE NEVER AGREED TO IT!"

Mineta was panicking and was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, man, buts we really needed an extra hand."

"I CAN GET EXPELLED!"

Deku and Ochaco both looked down a bit ashamed.

"I won't let that happens to ya."

"Huh...?"

"They won't expell yuh."

"How do you know?"

"None of ya guys are gonna be expelled. It'll be me."

"Albert..." Deku muttered.

"This was confidentials. You's should of all never known. But hey, we're here now. So it doesn' mattuh."

"...so it's a bomb...?" Timidly asked Mineta.

"Not just uh bomb, is a bomb dat can make this whole country turn to uh cave underwater."

The three gulped, unaware of that. The group continued walking towards the secret lair in the thick of the forest they found themselves in.

"I think we founds it."

In the middle of a clearing was a large metal hatch. Fat Albert ripped it off with ease and tossed it to the side.

"Okay...here we go."

Metal walls lined the entire underground base. As they went down the ladder leading into the secret lair, artificial lights decorated the metal hallways. The four students began to run towards the center of the base before being stopped by the same robots from yesterday. Using her quirk, some of the robots started to float. Deku punched them hard enough to shatter the ones in the air. Fat Albert roughly shoulder bashed the ones in his way. As soon as they were taken care of, the four continued on their path.

"Guys...there's cameras looking at us." Mineta pointed.

"They know we're here then," Deku said.

"Don' lets your guard downs now."

Running a tad bit too fast, Deku almost found himself plummeting down a hundred feet as they finally found the clearing for the lab. Floors upon floors in a massive ring shape were sprinkled downwards. In the center of the ringed pathways was the capsule holding the tiny bomb. The entire lab looked like a generic villain's you'd see in children cartoons.

"There it is." Albert pointed at the bomb.

"Let's get to it." Said Deku.

As the four students were preparing to jump down, a sizeable and familiar bandage stopped them.

"M-Mister Aizawa!"

"You found the bomb. Now what? What are you going to do?"

The four stayed quiet.

"Albert. You know you directly broke the laws of U.A right now, correct?"

"Yeah. I knows Teach."

"Then why didn't you wait? Why would you release confidential information to these three?"

"Look Teach. I couldn' sits back an' do nothin'. I was gonna do this on my own, but...well..."

He looked at his friends, and wasn't going to rat them out.

"I juss needed friends I can trust."

Aizawa sighed.

"We're already here, so might as well try to take care of this."

"Mister Aizawa..."

"I'll be responsible for whatevuh happens Teach."

"Noted."

The group of five proceeded to jump down. They fought every robot sent their way, along with finding ways to stop the security turrets.

"This is too easy...something is off."

"I was thinkin' the same ding."

It was then that the rings of the floors started closing.

"What the?"

Five floors sealed the heroes within the underground base, trapped with the bomb. A little microphone popped out of the ceiling they were in.

"Midoriya...I have waited long for this. To think you all waltzed in here so easily without any plan."

"What do you want!?" Midoriya shouted.

"That thing you have. Your inheritance..."

Deku gasped a bit, knowing what he meant.

"I won't...tell your friends..."

"I see," Aizawa said.

"Why's don' you come out so we can talks about this?"

"Very well...but do not think I came equipped without countermeasures for the one I seek."

"Stay alert, you four."

Emerging from a massive metal door that was camouflaged with the white metal walls was a robotic suit of armor. Unlike the other robots before it that resembled a cinema hit, this one resembled one of Japan's most famous robotic mechs in anime history. Unlike the signature colors of the mechs, it was based on, this one was a sleek black with an atom insignia on the right shoulder with intricate glowing neon rings. It stood at nine feet tall.

"I made this mech to withstand All-Might after numerous tests...and to survive nuclear wars." The Doctor said as if he were explaining to people at a conference. "Combined with my quirk, none of you will hope to hurt me."

"Well, we'll sees about that."

Midoriya let out a roar as he attempted to punch the doctor, only to be stopped by a forcefield.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Atomiclear. My quirk is Barrier."

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Mineta screeched.

"Normally, I would have set off the bomb by now. Another couple of extra quirks won't hurt, but..." The doctor in his mech placed a hand over his face. "I do not want to see what would happen if I inherit something from the small purple boy."

"Don't rush in without giving it a second thought. We don't know anything about our opponent." Aizawa scolded his student.

"I don't have a clear visual on him. So my quirk is useless until then." Aizawa thought to himself.

"Very well. If you will not approach me. Then I will take the initiative."

Erecting out of the mech's arms were little nozzles similar to a lighter. It was until that pillars of flames akin to a plasma cutter shot out that the approaching mechanical menace turned to a threat. Its arms began to spin at such a speed that it looked like a neon hula hoop. The five attempted to get out of the way, but the mech was too fast. Mineta was its target, but Fat Albert covered him, getting glazed by the plasma cutters. A sizzle was heard as it pierced into his skin.

"A-Albert..." Mineta muttered.

"This is nuthin...don't worry."

The Doctor amazed from the student laughed.

"Impressive! I see how you were able to discard my robots so easily! What is your quirk?"

"Wouln' you like to knows?"

"Pity."

Albert then punched the Doctor, only for the mech to be sent scraping across the floor by a couple of inches.

"Such strength...Is this one on par with All Might?"

Aizawa attempted to restrain Doctor Atomiclear, only to have his bandages burned. Aizawa let out a scoff of frustration, but his original intention's plan was seen through.

"Fool. If this mech was designed to fight All Might, then what makes you think that toilet paper would harm me?"

Deku and Fat Albert punched Atomiclear as he was distracted, only for nothing to happen.

"Fools! Fools!"

"All rights. You is startin' to get me a little mad now."

"It has to have a weak point," Ochaco thought.

Atomiclear then extended a forcefield to crush his opponents but was stopped as Fat Albert pushed it back.

"Impossible."

"Your barrier is kinda tough; I'll says that here."

Atomiclear then retracted the barrier to conserve his energy.

"You's open!"

Albert then grabbed the mech's arms, where in turn, the plasma cutters turned on.

"Albert! What did I say!" Aizawa yelled.

As the plasma cutters dug themselves into Albert, the Philly boy did not let go of his target and proceeded to pull back.

"What!? No!" Screamed Atomiclear.

"Deku!"

"Right!"

Uraraka then used her quirk to propel Deku in the air as green electrical currents surrounded his arm. He was going to break his arm to break the Mech.

As he landed his fist into the Mech, the pain of colliding with metal pulsed through his arm. However, the resounding crack was more than enough to satisfy him as he saw the damage done to the head. The pale, thin doctor was exposed. Aizawa's eyes then turned red as his hair stood up.

"My barrier!"

Albert then pulled back the arms of the Mech as the plasma cutters didn't reside, thus snapping them finally off.

"How...? This was designed to fight All Might..."

"But not all of us," Albert said, breathing through the burning pain.

"Then you leave me no choice," he said as he smirked. "THIRTY-THREE." He suddenly shouted.

Much to the horror of the five, the bomb began to beep.

"Are you so insane that you will blow up all of Japan!?" Aizawa shouted.

"No-no. You misunderstand. This lab has dealt with this same bomb over and over. But now...I will get what I want."

"What...?"

"I will trap you all here with me. And I will get what I want."

Fat Albert hesitated from his wounds. He then licked his bottom lip as he prepared to punch a hole in the ceilings. Boom! Boom! Boom!

With five punches, a hole straight to the main floor they got in from was made.

"S-such power..." The doctor looked amazed.

"Ochaco. Get us out of here."

Gravity girl nodded as she began to lift her teammates up...except for Albert.

"Huh...?" Uraraka gasped.

"Sorry. I might be a bit too heavy."

"That's not..."

Albert looked at the mech along with the Doctor.

"If you tries anythin' funny, then you won't like what happens next."

"Gah."

The four with Uraraka got up safely as Albert jumped from floor to floor, holding his wounds. As the four ran, Mineta tripped over debris from the robot. "My chance!" thought the doctor who followed Albert.

Albert's eyes widened as the mech's chest opened, revealing a compartment of a laser. At a blinding speed, Albert moved in front of Mineta and took the full force of the attack. The result.

A massive hole oozing blood in his chest.

"Ah..." Albert muttered.

"ALBERT!" Mineta screamed.

Albert tossed the doctor back to the bottom floor, where another barrier was made. However, with the way he was thrown, the Barrier formed between Albert and his teammates.

"Looks like...this is duh...end...of the line for me."

Aizawa, Deku, and Ochaco ran back to see the dying transfer student.

"Why...Why did you save me?" Mineta with tears said.

"Cuz you's my friend...I would...of done it for anyones."

"B-b-but...you're much cooler and have an actual reaso-"

"We all have...a purpose in life...Mineta. You has one...and so do I...don't forget it okay?"

Aizawa scornfully looked to the side, ashamed seeing his student as he was.

"Albert, you can't..." Deku with tears said.

Uraraka began to sob. Albert then punched a hole in the barrier, but the result was his arm snapping like a twig. His quirk was running out of juice.

"Mineta...it's no good. I ain't gonna make it, but you...you can help me."

"Huh...?"

"You can slows down my bleedin...your...quirk."

Mineta with teary eyes pushed his ball into Albert's gaping hole.

"Albert. What are you going to do?" Aizawa calmly asked.

"Gonna stop the bomb...I don't know how strong it is...But I am gonna cover you guys."

"Everything I said in the past. Look. I."

"S'all right Teach. I...was happy to make new friends. Including you."

Aizawa painfully smiled.

"Ochaco. You stay strong gurl..."

Albert coughed blood as his eyes became heavier.

"I ain't got much times...get on out of here...I'll sees...ya."

The four stayed looking at their dying friend.

"Deku..."

Deku sobbed as he heard his name. Tears falling down his cheeks.

"Tell duh guys...back at Philly, I'm sorries."

Albert then walked back as Mineta and Ochaco touched the closing barrier.

"Let's go. It's not safe." The homeroom teacher said.

"Boy, your...quirk...?" The doctor coughed as he laid there, mortally wounded.

"I's...helps others in need. That's my quirk."

"...I see."

The steel walls above them closed in again.

"What is dat...?"

"Backup measures...I'll...make it..."

His words trailed off as he finally past on. Albert looked at the doctor, bittersweetly.

Albert walked towards the bomb and looked down his chest with the part of Mineta on him.

"Sorry, guys...maybe in duh nex' life. We can finish our game of baseball..." Albert closed his eyes with a smile. "I'll see ya soon. Fernando."

As the noise was silenced in the room, Albert grabbed the bomb, and the need of millions of people surged his quirk. The pain was unlike anyone can imagine. The feeling of burning flesh from atom to atom was felt and amplified to a degree of unknown severity. Fat Albert couldn't scream. He knew his time was up and smiled, knowing that he was going to take the full force of a DNA splitting bomb even if it killed him. Unknown to Albert, the ball that Mineta placed in his chest has mixed with Albert's DNA. Part of Mineta was now part of Albert. But it wasn't going to matter soon anyway. The agonizing seconds felt like years to Albert as the pain did not subside in any shape or form. The once metallic lab was now just a crater with nothing left...

Except for a beaten and barely breathing Fat Albert.

\- - - - Act Į̷̥̜͙̱̦̹͎̪̣̟̞̂̋͛͛̃̐̃I̵̧͔̱͎̲̗͚̻͖̦̼̺̪̖̹͂̄͋̍̎̓̿̔̄̕I̸͇̘̣̎́̉͌̋̈́͋̃̀̿͒͌͘͘͝Ĭ̸̡̢̨̝̲͉̞̲̟̻̘͚̜̗̂̾̎͐̾̽̈̊͘I̶̧̨͕̲̫̠͊̈́͑̏̀̌͑̾̇̍͂̿̿ * * *

He spent a month recovering in the emergency room. His body somehow wasn't fatally wounded, and the once gaping wound in his chest was miraculously gone. His conscience has faded into black from that event. Occasionally his peers would visit him and place numerous gifts by his hospital bed. Was this what he really wanted, though? Saving others in the cost of his own life? The answer was evident to anyone that knew the young hero.

Yes.

He had no regrets. The incident made it across U.A and the hero willing to sacrifice himself was awarded a heroic honor.

Fat Albert. A hero that saved U.A and possibly many cities across the country by trying to stop a bomb with his own life...

Very slowly, his vision started to reappear as he slowly lifted his eyelids.

"Albert!" Ochaco suddenly hugged him as Deku beamed a smile. "I'm so sorry. It was all my fault for not convincing-"

"Hey now...don't blame yer self gurl...I was gonna do it anyways..."

Albert looked around the hospital room, littered with balloons, and get well gifts. He was happy to see that his peers cared about him.

"We were worried that we lost you, Albert..." Deku stammered. "I should have been stronger to-"

"Hey. S'all good ya guys. Don't sweat it."

Uraraka let go of Albert.

"We'll let the nurse and everyone know you're awake."

"Sounds good."

As the two headed out of the room, Albert felt a twinge of guilt...

"When she gots on me..." Albert looked down at the sheets as he thought what happened. "What's wrong with me...? I felt somethin' I shouldn't be feelin'... This isn right..."

Albert was released from the hospital the following day. Luckily for him, the school day ended as soon as he was released, and the day following was Sunday. He looked at his arms and saw the scars from his battle. He looked at U.A and saw the students pouring out, each eager to spend their free days off. It was until that Albert spotted both Deku and Ochaco together that gave him the incentive to walk. However, as he approached them, he saw Deku waving bye to Uraraka. Due to what he felt in the morning, Albert thought it would be best to not be alone with Ochaco. However...

"Albert!" Uraraka waved him over, spotting him trying to retreat.

"Oh, uh, hey Uraraka, what's goins' on?"

"Deku's gonna be gone for a while," she sighed, "I guess he's been pushing himself since there's another festival going on."

"I guess I missed out on a lot. I should probs prepares for dat."

"Ah! Actually, you just gave me an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Since you've been recovering, I can help you catch up with everything you missed!" Her eyes were eager.

"Uh..."

"This way I can repay you for helping me out that one time!"

"I appreciates it, but you don' gotta repay me."

"Then, this is because I want to do it. Please?!" Uraraka almost pleaded.

"All right...where do you wanna go den?"

Albert was hoping it was somewhere public. However, the more he stared at the cute brunette, the more his heart throbbed. Her rosy cheeks and adorable features were starting to captivate his thoughts. "Man Deku is sure a luckies man..." Albert then bit his tongue to stop his thoughts. "Hey man, not cool, this is Deku's gurl..."

"Wanna study at my place? I got all the extra assignments and stuff lying around there."

"Say no, man. You know you ain't thinkin' straight."

"Sure. I won' minds."

"Why...? Why can'ts I listen to myself...?"

Uraraka had placed several snacks on her small table that Albert was sitting across from. The two spent time reviewing the new information from class that the transfer student has missed. Yet...he was distracted. She wore her usual pink sweater and a black shirt that showed a bit of her cleavage. Something Albert tried to look away from like he usually does. But...he can't.

"Knock it off, man...Stop."

"So then you need to also calculate the velocity of the thrown object..." Uraraka looked at Albert, who placed his hand over his cheek. "You okay, Albert? Are you tired because of the hospital? We can stop here..."

"Is not that...I juss feel..."

"Man. I say quit it..." "Shut up." "Huh? What is this?" "We knows we both wants this." "That's not the point, man. She's-" "Man, that guy ain't doin' nothin. He's had her for how long?" "Doesn' mattah, they're our friends!" "Fuck dat."

"Albert...you're turning red." Uraraka then went to her fridge and grabbed a water bottle. "It is a little hot. I don't want you getting sick, so here."

"Hey. Ochaco." Albert said as he grabbed the water bottle.

"Yes?"

"How's everythin' goins'with you and Deku?"

"Like classwise or?"

"Relationship."

"Same old, same old." She sighed. "I don't think we've even held hands yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But." She laughed a bit. "Like you said. Patience is key!" A determined smile washed over her.

"Well sometimes.. .waitin' too long and nuthin' happenin'...well you can get tired y'know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy right now?"

"I suppose so..."

"I'll be honest with ya...I like ya. More than a friend."

"Eh?" Ochaco stared blankly at Fat Albert, then suddenly finally realizing what he said, her face turned red. "EH?"

"I means it."

"B-b-but!" Ochaco started to stammer, flustered. Her hands covered her face. "I-I didn't think that... I mean, I thought... Like... I thought we were just friends?"

"We are friends. But I wants us to be more. You dig?"

"I-I can't...I have Deku...and..."

"I think you's deserve more than Deku."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I means that I think you deserves a bettuh man."

"I-I just need to be patient..." She removes her hands and looks away, laughing nervously. "Haha, I get it. It's a joke, right? Like you're just seeing if I am loyal to Deku? Right?"

She looks at Albert, before realizing he isn't joking.

"Right...?"

"Ochaco. I wants ya to be my girl."

"B-but...why me...? You talk more to Momo and..."

"I thinks we understands each other more. Plus."

Albert smacks a large amount of money on her table. Money easily in the quantity that can buy a full house.

"I'll takes care of ya and your family."

"How did you...?"

"I did bounties and sold CDs when I was in class. I ain't tryna sway you with cash. But, I am just showin' ya what I mean. This right here is nuthin to me. All I want is for you to be happy and to have someone that'll provide you what you need."

"B-but..." Uraraka thought of Midoriya. They can work a future together. It'll be hard, but they can do it.

"I's don't want ya to give up on yo' dreams. I am juss sayin' it's been months, and you guys haven' even held hands? C'mon now. Ain't my business, but it sounds like to me, he ain't serious about it."

Ochaco looked to the side sadly.

"But I'll takes care of ya. I ain't gonna force nuthin' on ya."

"I don't think I can...break up with him..."

"You don'ts need to. He ain't finna do shit anyways."

Ochaco was slightly surprised by hearing Albert cuss.

"But if you don't wants to, then it's okay with me. Juss know that I do really like ya. When I saw you this mornin' I was happier than the sun in duh sky."

"I...see."

"So I'll ask one more time. Want to stick with me? Will yuh be my gurl?"

"I...I don't...know."

Fat Albert got up.

"S'all good. I'll let-"

"Wait." Ochaco stopped Albert as he began walking away. She looked at the money and then thought of the future the two can have with each other. A future without worry. "I...okay..." She said ashamed.

Fat Albert and Ochaco sat by her bed. She was very timid at this point; a harsh blush ran across her face. Uraraka's breathing was off as she was very anxious about what was gonna happen next. Albert leaned in, and a lump in Uraraka's throat emerged as she forced back the tears of regret. As the two kissed, Uraraka's lip was stiff with fear as her body shook against Albert's.

"T-that...was my first kiss."

"I'll take cares of it." Fat Albert looked at dazed Uraraka. "Ochaco?"

After a moment of breaking her silence, she looked at Albert.

"You good, gurl?"

She simply nodded. Albert seeing she was new to it, decided to take the lead. He had experience with basic girls back at Philly. His lips met again with hers, and she ceased her trembling. After holding for a couple of seconds, Albert releases from it, causing the girl to let out a small sigh. Their faces still inches apart from each other; Albert places his hand across her warm cheek.

"I...I'm nervous..."

"Did you like that so far?"

"I...yeah...it felt good." She whispered. She looked away for a moment before looking at the popular transfer student. "Can we do it again...?"

Albert obliged and was in full control. As the two made out, Albert felt the opportunity arise as he opened more of his mouth to slip in his tongue, gently caressing her. A soft moan escaped from Uraraka. She picked up on what to do and returned Albert's gesture. After a while, the two break apart, so they can breathe.

"Hey, Gurl..."

"Um..." Ochaco's face was flushed.

"I wanna kiss you somewhere else now."

"Huh...?" Ochaco half-dazed looked at him, confused.

Albert stared between her legs long enough for her to understand what he meant.

"W-wait..." Ochaco gasped.

"You's don' wanna?"

"I just...you know...I've never done that before. Nobody has seen me like that..."

"I'll only do it if yous wan' me to."

Uraraka looked around for a bit as silence fell between the two. She was very, very, nervous. Her chest was moving as her heart was ready to burst at any given moment. After a while, she lets out a small breath of air and nods.

"Okay..." She said.

Albert lays her on her back and removes her clothes slowly, getting a good view of everything she had. Without hesitation, he goes down between her legs, eager for a taste of her. Her body immediately jumps from the warm and new sensation on her clitoris. Albert laps up her juices as his member began to erect.

"Ahh..." Uraraka squealed.

Ignoring her squeal, Albert continued to prod and twirl at her clitoris with his tongue. He made sure to memorize the scent as it was one he was going to get used to breathing in the future. As his gentle kisses and tongue play continued on Uraraka's lower half, her clitoris only got harder and harder. She squirmed and moaned from the sensations, a little bit of drool escaped her bottom lip as she drowned herself at the skillful Philly boy.

"Albert..." She moaned.

"Gettin' nice n' wet down here." Albert teased.

"Your tongue...feels so nice." Uraraka moves her head backward and focuses on the sensations.

"God damn this gurl makin' me harder than a rock." Albert thought to himself, completely destroying whatever reason he had left.

He speeds up his intensity, hoping to see more of her reaction.

Not wanting to moan too loud in fear of alerting others outside passing her room, Uraraka puts her hands over her mouth as she almost yelped. Holding back her wails of ecstasy, she looks down at Albert, and slowly removes her hands.

"Albert...I don't know..."

Her clit was hard and throbbing as Albert lapped it up without mercy. The frenzied onslaught against her clit along her pussy was enough to make the cute gravity girl's legs kick. She put a pillow over her face to avoid being too loud as an audible moan was heard. Her breathing was heavy as she finally came.

She fell limp on her bed.

"That felt...Ah..." Her face was rosy red.

Albert stood up and removed his clothing. Uraraka's eyes were the size of dinner plates as she saw her new chocolate companion's erect member. She's never seen a naked boy before in real life, let alone a black one at that.

"Hey hey hey. This cock is gonna go in your pussey-ey-ey."

Fat Albert stood over the scared girl. His quirk did its magic as his lower half grew in size. Uraraka couldn't do anything but stare. She felt the anxiety choking her heart. On the one hand she was nervous, excited even, but on the other, she felt like she was betraying Deku. The two barely started dating, and she was already betraying his trust by falling for temptation. A lump in her throat emerged from the disappointment she felt with herself.

"Man, that little bitch Deku really is a dumbass for not raw dogging you day one."

She winced, hearing those words.

"Are you going...to put it in me?" She asked nervously.

"Do you want to?"

Uraraka looked away. She already went so far with him; there was really no turning back.

"I want to know what's like..."

Her eyes were still darted away from Albert. Yet, she slowly opened her legs, revealing her dripping wet pussy that Albert previously pleased.

"So...we's gonna do it then, huh?"

"Please...?"

Albert didn't hesitate. She was begging for his cock now.

The pheromones emitting from her was incensing, burning its intoxicating scent straight into the core of his heart. Emotion, as well as a sin without a name, was felt between the two as they stared into each other's earthy eyes. Albert leaned in and kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip, as the tip of his giant penis kissed the entrance of Uraraka's vagina.

Albert gently let his member glide inside of her as the juices from earlier made it easy to do so. Even if only half of his BBC was in, the tightness surrounding his cock was unbelievable to him. Uraraka winces and recoils a bit from the sudden sensation.

"Ay, yuh good, babe?"

"It...hurts a little bit."

Albert slowly stopped himself from going in all the way and embraced her.

"You don't have to stop...you can keep going."

"You tells me when it hurts ya babe."

She nods as Albert continues a slow pace as to not drive all his length in her. Noticing her face between her gasps, Albert wanted the horny student to feel as good as he does, so he continued his pace whilst looking for her sensitive spots. After a while, her tightness began to subside its grip.

"A-Albert..." Ochaco moaned. "It's starting to feel...good."

She looks up to the Philly boy who had his willy boy in her.

"I want to feel it more...you're so big..." She looks at him with puppy dog eyes, "Please..."

Albert was pushed on edge now as he jammed his entire prick inside of her. He began pumping his hips at an excessive speed.

"Damn gurl. You's the best pussy I've ever had..."

Uraraka was somewhat proud of hearing that, although a hint of jealousy struck a chord in her as she just learned he did other women. Sensing this, Albert kissed the nape of her neck.

"I ain' gunna let you go, babe. From nows on, you's the only gurl I need. I promise ya that."

"Ah!" Uraraka covered her mouth again as Albert found her sensitive part.

"Bingo..." He thought.

"Ay gurl. Say my name."

"A...Albert."

"Say my hero name..."

"F-F...Fat... Oh, god."

"Say it."

"FAT ALBERT! AH!"

She wails as his lips stopped her from screaming in pleasure. After gasping breathe into his mouth from the kiss, Albert pulls back his face from her. The girl beneath him was clearly having hearts in her eyes now as she was now falling for him completely.

"It feels so good, Albert."

"Mm, hell yeah, it does, babe."

The sound of slapping skin echoed in her room. They've been going at it intensely, as Uraraka's legs flailed in the air from the mating press she was in.

"Please don't stop!"

Uraraka was clearly excited at this point as Albert didn't stop relentlessly plowing her. Working up a sweat, Albert pulls onto Ochaco's arms, as he felt himself going on edge.

"I finna nut!"

"Ah...inside?" Uraraka said mid-gasp. She gripped the sheets. "Okay..."

Albert finally cums, completely drenching her insides. Uraraka also begins to tremble as she came another time. She began to twitch as Albert embraced her.

"How was it?" Albert asked.

"I...liked it."

"We'z gonna be doin' this a lot often now."

"Okay..."

"You'z all mine now, babe."

The two then kissed each other as they proceeded to have sex once more.

\- - - - Act II̸͇̘̣̎́̉͌̋̈́͋̃̀̿͒͌͘͘͝IĬ̸̡̢̨̝̲͉̞̲̟̻̘͚̜̗̂̾̎͐̾̽̈̊͘II * * *

Albert spent his entire Sunday pounding away into his new girlfriend. "Breaking her in." As his thoughts called it. The days passed by like any typical day, but due to Mineta's DNA being apart of Albert, he made sure Ochaco took care of his lustful urges. The hype the students had when they saw their classmates arriving overshadowed the depression of Ochaco. Usually, her laidback demeanor was a norm, but as of late, she's been feeling down. Midoriya was the first to notice and began to try to piece together what was happening. Albert as well has become more ambitious within the eyes of others as he always made it a point to become the best at what he did. Some blamed the incident he was in making him somewhat jaded, but to most of the students of class 1-A, he was the same old Fat Albert. Aizawa dismissed the class as usual.

Deku eyed Albert as he sensed something amiss as Uraraka approached the Philly boy. A light-blush on her face blanketed itself as Fat Albert, and Ochaco walked out. She told Midoriya she was going to "train" with Fat Albert after class. Still, she's been doing that too often, and her demeanor has changed completely. She would usually keep quiet now when she would talk to Deku and would fail to look him in the eyes. Why? What's going on? Deku asked around, but nobody caught a difference between the two.

"Ochaco acting differently? Ribbit. She's still bubbly with us. Did you do something to her?" responded Tsuyu when questioned about it.

"Huh? Albert actin' weird? Dunno what you're on about. The man is a man, y'know? It's only obvious the girls would be orbiting to him." Said Eijiro.

"He seems fine to me. We're going to play Basketball on Friday. Focus on strengthening my quirk." Explained Tokoyami.

"Albert is pretty cool. Maybe Ochaco is just hard crushing on him. He's talented." Said Kyoka. "He's gonna help me improve with instruments on Saturday."

"Well. Uraraka has been talking about Albert a lot. Maybe the two are seeing each other?" Momo speculated.

"Albert hasn't said much about the incident. He said he was thankful he bought me along, though." Mineta said. "But I still feel bad about it."

Deku wasn't satisfied with the answers. "Well, I can just ask him directly. He's always honest with us after all..."

He made his way to Albert's room, only to hear the muffled voice of Uraraka.

"Albert!"

Deku's eyes widened as a blush wiped across his face before finally, anger popped a vein in his head.

"Take dis dick gurl."

"Ah! I love it! I'm going to float away!"

Deku walked away, angry. He didn't want to even see what was going on.

The next day after school.

"Woah Deku-Chan. You look mad. Ribbit."

"Ha, sorry..."

"What's bugging you?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

Ochaco passed by.

"Uraraka!"

Deku ran to her and grabbed her arm as Froppy looked on from behind.

"D-Deku? What's wrong?"

"I...I heard what was happening yesterday...in Albert's room."

Ochaco turned pale as tears formed in her eyes.

"Deku...Look, I'm..."

"I know you won't do something like that for no reason. I won't let him get away with this anymore! I never thought that the bomb would effect Albert like that...but..." Deku shook his head. "I'll knock him back to reality!"

"Deku it's not like that I-"

"Don't worry, Ochaco." He grabbed her by her hands. This time. She was unphased by it. "I'll go confront him!"

Without having a chance to explain, Deku ran off to find Fat Albert.

Passing by the forest, they headed off to on that fateful mission, Albert was walking by.

"Albert!"

"Deku?"

Running to him, Midoriya's teeth were bared as his fists were clenched tightly. It was clear as day to anyone who witnessed the boy that the only raw emotion radiating from Deku's eyes was pure rage. He was angry. No. He was very, very...pissed. Bloodlust and anger fogged his thoughts.

"I know everything that's going on!"

Green electrical currents ran through Deku's arms.

"I don't know what happened while you were in that room," Deku said as he glared. "But leave Uraraka alone!"

"Sorry soyboy."

Deku's eye widened from Albert's sudden insult. Albert has NEVER insulted anyone. Not even Doctor Atomiclear.

"Ochaco is muh gurl now. Maybe nex' times don' be so slow."

Not being able to contain the emotion any longer, Midoriya lunged at his adversary with the speed of a bullet. A punch so hard that it broke Deku's own thumb was launched as it met the surface of his opponent's body.

"Heh..."

Deku's eyes became similar to a deer stranded in headlights as soon as he heard his opponent's laugh.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Heh, heh, heh. Didn't think a little guy like you would even push me back at all, but hey hey hey. Sometimes things in life catch ya by surprise, don'tcha think!?"

Fat Albert retaliated at such a speed that Midoriya wasn't able to react to. The little green superhero was sent skipping across the floor like a stone on the water as the onyx hand struck him across the stomach.

"Can't last long eh," Fat Albert taunted, "Hey hey hey, don't worry 'bout that. I'll take care of your girl's needs haha."

Midoriya struggled to get up. He knew that his left lung collapsed from the attack and that several of his ribs were broken. His pride and love for his friend was the only thing that let him recover. Yet...he knew Albert was holding back.

"I," blood trickled down the corner of the beaten boy's lip, "I won't let you keep torturing Uraraka anymore!"

Fat Albert grinned, prepared to drop the truth on naive Deku.

"Yuh thinks...I am forcin' hers to do this?"

Midoriya grunted.

"HAHA! You crack me up."

"What...?"

"She chose this."

"What? She wouldn't do that!"

"Denies it all yuh want soyboy cuck, but she wanted the dark meat. You didn'ts put out, and my girl has needs. I am just givin' it to her. Hard. E'ryday."

Midoriya's eyes began to water, "That's not..."

"It is true yuh soyboy cuck."

Midoriya fell to his knees.

"I'll make sures she goes back to ya like she always does when I am done plowin' her. Hey hey hey. Yuh wasted enough of muh times today."

Fat Albert turned his back to the heartbroken and now crying Deku. Not an ounce of empathy was felt for the little cuck from Fat Albert. Deku looked up at Albert as he Ochaco running to the number one hero with a smile.

"There's muh babe." Albert said as he lifted her up.

Ochaco frowned the moment she saw Deku.

"Deku..."

Deku was angry when he saw her. He was confused and hurt.

"I'm sorry Deku..."

"Why didn't you...tell me?"

"I tried, but..."

Deku scoffed and looked to the side.

"Less go babe." Albert said, slapping her ass.

Uraraka let out a yelp. That was it. That moment snapped Deku. He suddenly erupted out of the ground and punched Albert hard enough to send the transfer student into the depths of the forest.

Deku just activated 100% of his quirk for the first time. Power surged through his entire being as he glowed green. Albert got up and spat out some debris that found itself in his mouth. The orange leaves fell between them.

"Gonna says this once, Deku," Albert warned the furious plain hero. "You has a broken arm, and a popped lung. If we's fight...you ain'ts gonna be a hero nuhmore."

Deku roared as he lunged his full power to Fat Albert.

"So's...you're gonna do dis huh?" Fat Albert chuckled. "Hey Hey Hey, Deku...you's gonna has a bad day!"

Their fists collided as the trees around them fully bent over from the sheer force of the collision. Fat Albert's quirk only activates when someone is in need, and right now...he's filling his own and Uraraka's. It will always be on now, no matter what. Deku cartwheeled back as soon as Albert attempted to grab his arm. Electrical currents surged into Midoriya, as blood dripped from his mouth from his previous wound. Fat Albert brushed the dust off of his shoulders and popped his back, preparing for battle. Midoriya seemingly disappeared in front of Albert, but the Philly boy was aware of what he was gonna do. He ducked as Izuku rocketed his leg towards his opponent's head. Fat Albert clapped his hands, causing a sonic boom to impact the ground around them. Midoriya struggled on through ignoring his wounds.

"I need to finish this fight quickly," Midoriya thought. His wounds were becoming too much as he was struggling to breathe. "One Detroit smash is all I need to end-" It was too late. Deku signed his fate when he challenged the champion of Philadelphia. Albert at speed so fast that even Midoriya couldn't see was mere inches away. Albert's quirk kicked into hyper-mode the moment the Philly boy got annoyed. All Midoriya could do was resign himself as the dark fist meet itself into his stomach.

BLAM!

Any normal person would have died instantly. Any normal hero would have died on impact. Any normal pro would have succumbed to their wounds. Izuku barely lived as his spine and hips were pulverized entirely into shards of bone. Deku was sent flying miles upon miles crashing through trees before stopping and breaking a massive boulder to gravel as it caught him. Yet even now...Albert was holding back.

They say getting in U.A will result in an experience that will last a lifetime, an experience that can change the lives it touches. Not all experiences are ones that are pleasant. Izuku Midoriya or known by his hero name: Deku, had now suffered from one of these unpleasant experiences.

Deku's vision got blurry with tears as he saw Ochaco running to Albert.

Unfortunately for young Midoriya... He was the one who attacked Fat Albert. He was branded and hated and even expelled from U.A.

Unfortunately for young Midoriya... He had nobody to vouch for his anger as even Uraraka backed up Albert.

Unfortunately for young Midoriya... He can no longer be a hero and even disappointed his teacher, All Might.

Unfortunately for young Midoriya... His wounds were permanent as his mother now had to take care of him as a crippled for the rest of his life.

Unfortunately for young Midoriya... He shouldn't have been a cuck in the past.

Weeks passed by. Occasionally Bakugo would visit him, and seeing his childhood friend in such a state even put the usual hot-headed hero in a more delicate mood. Izuku was mostly paralyzed from the neck down for the rest of his life. His bones were as fragile as glass and paper. If he saw any hero from his class, he would be immediately given the cold-shoulder from them as they saw him as a jerk for attacking the "kindest" guy in school.

"Hey..." His mother entered the room.

Izuku looked at her entering the darkness.

"Your friends left you something. You can still move your left arm, right?"

Deku did so.

"I didn't want to pry into your privacy, so I didn't open it. Do you want me to? Or do you want me to give it to you?"

He moved his hand to his chest.

"Okay, honey. I'll leave it there for you." As soon as she left the gift on his bed, she closed the door.

Deku opened the gift. It read, from Fat Albert. He was too tired to get mad, but he opened it. A small camcorder was within it. Izuku turned it on.

His eyes widened.

In the video, he saw the face of Uraraka in pure ecstasy as the grunts of Fat Albert were heard.

"Sorries Deku. Can' let yuh see my gurl's body, but she's wanted to fuck, so y'know...got to duh do it. Anyways," Albert turned the camera to his face as it sweated in the darkroom of his dorm. "All Might wanted me to getcha quirk whenever you cool off. Says I was worthy of it? Dunno. Lets me know... Damn gurl..." The sounds of smacking from Uraraka sucking were heard. "Anyways, lets me know when you's can give me ya quirk. Laters."

The video turned off as Deku laid there with tears falling down his eyes. He failed. He didn't become the hero he wanted to be. He wallows now, broken, and a failure in the shadows of his own room.

\- - - - - Epilogue * * *

The days in U.A passed by as they usually do. The class of 1-A learned that Albert was dating Ochaco and was fully supportive of the two. So much so, that the two lovebirds became the star role models of U.A.

With the sports festival, Albert became the most popular hero and used it to teach kids the importance of being the best one could be. From bringing fun activities for his class on weekdays and vacations off, to even just completing missions on the norm, Fat Albert changed U.A forever.

"Albert. A word?" Aizawa called to the transfer student as the class was preparing to leave.

"What is it teach?"

"Honestly. I haven't said it since that day, but I apologize. I didn't know about your quirk and your talents."

"Hey, s'all good. There's nuthin to forgive, y'know?"

"All right. Just telling you."

"Thanks man."

"Don't mention it."

Albert exited to the halls where he saw his waiting partner.

"Ay babe, whatcha doins?"

"I saw a trailer for a movie I wanted to see! Want to go?"

"Souns' good."

"After the movie...you want to...?"

"We'z does it err'y night anyways, babe. Guessin' you'z feelin' it?"

"Yeah, honestly. Sorry."

"Ay. Don't sweat it. Actually."

Albert pulled Ochaco to the side.

"We's can have a quick one in my room."

"No! Every time we say that we forget what we're gonna do and just end up doing it for the rest of the day."

"Das' true." Albert grinned.

Uraraka beamed a smile as she kissed his cheek.

"You sneak! Well!? Let's go! The movie is gonna start in an hour!"

"Hey hey hey, lead the way!"

It was like that every day for the two. Passing the day with each other, and Fat Albert helping out his peers. Uraraka, on her own right became a capable leader as well. The wisdom passed down from the young man beyond his age was a good example for his classmates.

As soon as they left the building, Momo greeted them.

"Hey, you two."

"Hi, Momo!"

"Hey hey hey, how's your day?"

"You know, Albert, I always found it impressive that we were able to understand each other despite you coming from a different country."

"Now that you mention it..."

"So what's up, Momo?"

"Oh yeah! I was gonna ask you guys if you were gonna check out the play tonight?"

Ochaco looked up at Albert and smiled.

"Sorry, but I think we're just gonna call it a day."

"Ah. Well, that's fine. Maybe next time?"

"Fosho!"

"All right, bye, you two!"

"Bye, Momo!"

Albert and Uraraka waved bye to Momo before holding hands back to a hotel. It was Saturday after all.

"Y'know babe..."

"Hm?"

"After we finish with U.A, how 'bout we's moves in togethuh?"

Uraraka hugged Albert.

"YES, I WOULD LOVE TO!"

Passerbys stared at the commotion as Uraraka quickly hid her face.

"S'all good gurl. Less get goin."

It was apparent that the two were planning to spend their night at a love hotel as they usually did on the weekends. By messing around like bunny-rabbits all night, they were already on the verge of getting caught a handful of times.

The moment they got inside the hotel room, they were already on top of each other. Albert's hands swarmed over Ochaco's body, exploring it once more. It was a sensation he never wanted to take for granted. He pressed against her small frame and gripped her ass as their lips intertwined. Ochaco grinded her hips forward in motion, teasing Albert's dick through his pants. As if it were also pleasing Uraraka, she continued to rub her groin against the immense bulge.

"I love doing this with you..." Ochaco eagerly whispered, unable to hide the excitement she had.

"Now, to my favorite parts..."

The two immediately undressed while mutually masturbating each other. It was until Albert grabbed Uraraka and bridal carried her to the bed where he began to smack his giant cock on her pussy.

"Ah..."

Albert pressed his member inside the drenched opening.

"Damn...nevers gonna get sick of you babe."

"I wanted you all day...Albert."

Albert thrust his hips, savoring the sensations. "Fucking dumbass, Deku. How the fucks can someone be so dumb?" His frustrations translated into his movements as he sped up the process.

"Ah...Babe?" Uraraka moaned. "You're being so..."

Albert increased his speed again, as Uraraka's vagina tightened around his member. Her squeals only fueled his desire more as he grabbed from her back and jammed his cock in faster.

"A-Albert! Ah, you're being so rough!"

"Wan' me to slow down?"

"Nuh-uh..." Ochaco's eyes were hearts at this point. "Harder..."

"Heh..."

Uraraka's cries of joy resonated within the room. Her request was enough to push Fat Albert almost insane. "How can she's be so fuckin' adorable? Dis' gurl is all mine." Fat Albert began kissing her neck, leaving her marks, before sucking on her supple-sized breasts.

"Keep doing me! Please!"

Albert's quirk kicked in a bit as the sound of flesh on flesh deafened the two's ears.

"YOU'RE SO DEEP! AH! A-ALBERT!"

"WHO'S YOUR DADDY?"

"YOU'RE MY DADDY!"

"WHAT IS YOU?"

"W-WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE! OH!"

"YOU'S ALL MINE!"

"I'M YOURS. AH!"

The two felt their climax rising, as Uraraka leg locked Fat Albert while digging her fingers into his back.

"I finna nut!"

"Let it out all in me, please...!"

"DORIYAH!"

Albert completely emptied his load deep inside her. Yet they both knew that wasn't enough for one day...

Albert laid back, allowing the now experienced gravity girl to take the lead. Something she's been doing more on her own lately. Albert's giant dick was hard again as he looked at the naked body of Ochaco. Without hesitation, she began to lick the tip.

"Uh...ya...juss like dat girl." Albert moaned.

Looking at her future husband in the eye, she engulfed the head of his prick into her mouth, where she swirled the tongue around the corona. Eagerly tasting the number one hero, Uraraka began to bob her head up and down, lapping up whatever she can. PLOP. Was the noise that made when she released her suction off the cock. Back and forth from kissing Fat Albert's BBC, Uraraka finally decided his dick was wet enough to slide in her. She slowly climbed on top of him and gripped his penis.

"I can't wait..." She said.

"Put it in gurl."

Slowly sliding down as her pussy sucked in the cock, Uraraka began to grind her hips up and down. Albert exhaled as he relaxed his body to enjoy his girl to the fullest.

"Ah! Albert!" Uraraka moaned as she slammed her ass back and down on his lap. "I want more!"

Albert then gripped her sides and began thrusting up and down, matching her movements.

"AH. YES!"

Ochaco increased the pace as she bounced up and down. Albert felt the cervix touch the tip of his dick as she finally allowed him to reach all the way inside her. She seemed to love the sensation as she grinded to a speed that allowed more of that feeling to be reexperienced.

"I'M SO GLAD. I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU! ALBERT!"

"That lil' bitch wouldn' be able to fuck ya like me."

"ONLY YOU CAN! AH! AH! I AM ALL YOURS! MAKE ME YOURS AGAIN!"

Albert smacked her ass with a yelp escaping from her. The beautiful sight of the girl he fell in love with was more than enough for Albert to die a happy man. The two looked so natural together as she rode him vigorously. Albert then started to move confusing Uraraka until he positioned them into a mutual sitting pose where they were both connected. Uraraka placed her arms behind his neck as their faces were inches away from each other. The urgency of wanting to climax began to hit them again as their movement sped up.

"Ugh...!" Albert mumbled.

"I LOVE YOU! FAT ALBERT!"

The two laid there. Relaxed. Naked. Together. They were pleased with everything. Uraraka turned to see Fat Albert looking at her.

"What is it?"

"Juss thinkin'..."

"About?"

"That I's the luckiest man out dare."

"You're too good to me."

Fat Albert rubbed her back as he thought to himself.

"Seriously, though...why do you like me?"

"I tolds ya. We understands each uthuh more than anyone. Besides." Fat Albert looks at her with a serious expression. "I thinks you deserves the whole world, and I didn' wanna see a damned fool not be able to take cares of ya correctly. Whenevers I sees ya smile. It makes me smiles. And I want the best for ya. And I ain' one to be arrogant, but the best here is me."

"You are the best."

"I gonna take cares of ya forever babe. I'll works hard and make sure er'ry day is yours best day."

Tears swelled in Uraraka's eyes. She realized something with Fat Albert. What she had with Deku was a crush and nothing more. Feeling temporary attraction is just being human, but falling in love? That's another different story altogether. In the end, a crush only ends up getting crushed as demonstrated by Albert. She nuzzles her cheeks close to him as he held her with his right arm.

"I swears to you babe, I finna make's you the happiest girl out dare."

"Albert...you can't..."

"Huh?"

She looks up to him with a beaming smile.

"You can't because you already did."

Albert squeezes her tightly.

"I'll make ya happier than that."

"You're so cool..."

"I love ya."

"I love you too."

Ending: Deku got blacked.


End file.
